Unfamiliar Miracle
by gleek.annie662
Summary: crap, i suck at these..  Blaine and Kurt's first time together was everything they had hoped for. And the outcome, although foreign to the two boys, was completly life changing and the best thing that could have happened to them. *Warning: Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Unfamiliar Miracle

**Rating: **M

**Spoilers: **None, unless you don't know that Blaine and Kurt end up together. But i guess you that now anyway since i just told you. sooo, yeah, no spoilers(:

**Warnings: **Mpreg, sexual...stuff

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, shape or form, currently or ever will own Glee. (Trust me, if i did there would be ALOT more one on one Klaine)

**_AN: _**so this is my first fanfic. im a huge Glee and Klaine fan and have been wanting to create a story of my own for a while but was kinda nervous and really just never got around to it. Reviews are are welcome and MAJORLY encouraged. Like i said, i'm new at this, but criticism is definitely welcome. And by criticism, i mean you notice an error or have a suggestion of what where i could go with the story. Not that you hate the 'gayness of my story' or whatever. i mean honestly.. im not forcing you to read this... ALSO, I will be continuing on with this story if i get good feedback on it. I will try to update the story as often as i can(: Enjoy!

"Are you sure about this sweetie?" Blaine managed to mumble in between kisses as they stood just inside the door of the Hudmel household. The boys and just returned from Breadstix. It was their anniversary and they were as happy as ever.

Kurt brought a hand up to Blaine's face, lightly ghosting past it before making a beeline for the back of his own neck.

"Well I want to if you do, but if you don't want to than I totally understand. Or if it's because you don't find me sexy enough, I'm okay with that. I'll love you no matter wh—"

Kurt surely would have gone on for another hour if Blaine hadn't grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him. "Babe, _Slow down_!" When Kurt looked up, Blaine had a wide smile spread across his face. "Kurt, I want to do this, I just want to make sure you want to. I love you, and I don't want to make you feel pressured to do anything you're not ready for or don't feel comfortable with." Blaine didn't get an answer before he was being pulled by Kurt, leading him downstairs to his bedroom.

As the pair reached the bottom of the stairwell, Kurt quickly disappeared into the adjacent bathroom on the far side of the room. Seconds later, Kurt reappeared with a box of matches in his hand. Blaine watched as Kurt danced around the room, lighting various candles, which had been set up all over the room. He turned around and smiled at Blaine, slowly walking towards him. Blaine's had placed his hands on Kurt's hips, with his forehead against Kurt's.

"I want you so bad, babe." Blaine then felt a warm hand trail down his back to grab his ass. A moan escaped from the back of his throat and Kurt kissed him, practically bruising his lips. This began a heated battle of dominance with their tongues, only for Kurt to give into Blaine's skilled mouth. The boys slowly made their way to the bed. Their mouths stayed connected as the two walked backwards, landing on the bed, with Blaine on top.

Blaine replaced the hand that he had on Kurt's thigh, and placed it between his legs. Kurt felt a small squeak come from the back of his throat. Blaine drew back a bit from Kurt's mouth so he could look him in the eyes. "You're hard", He pointed out. Kurt simply ran a finger through the younger boy's luscious curls. He reached up to unbutton Blaine's shirt with nervous fingers. His hands were then covered by Blaine's. "Here, let me help."

Blaine then slowly worked the buttons on Kurt's shirt till his entire chest was exposed. Blaine craned his neck down to run his tongue over the sensitive nubs. He licked down lower and lower, till he reached his belt. He undid Kurt's belt, kissing his navel and then sliding his pants down his legs. Kurt then helped Blaine work off his own pants. Kurt felt so exposed and yet so comfortable with Blaine's eyes fixated on his body. Blaine took in all of Kurt as his hand's roamed his body.

"You are so damn beautiful." Blaine went in to run a hand through Kurt's hair before receiving a slap on the wrist. "Hey! Watch it mister!" Blaine snickered, "_how adorable_", he thought. He went in for another kiss only to be stopped again by a frantic Kurt. He slid out from under Blaine and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a confused Blaine lying on the bed. He came back shortly with a small, brown paper bag. Once back in his original position under Blaine with him straddling his waist. Kurt emptied the bags contents, revealing a bottle of lube.

"No condoms?" Blaine looked down at him, his eyes gleaming. "Well, I just figured, since we're both going to be each other's first, and I mean, it's not like I can get pregnant or anything.

"And, well..." His eyes were fixed on Blaine's as he lifted a hand to gently stroke his face with his fingertips. "I want to feel you; all of you"

"But, I mean if you want to use them, I have a box of them in the bathroom cabinet, I can go get them if you want!" He pointed in the general direction of the bathroom and opened his mouth to speak again before being silenced by Blaine's gentle kiss. "You're babbling again"

So, are you ready Kurt?" Kurt shifted slightly before nodding, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile. Blaine held his body closer to Kurt's, the heat radiating off his skin. Blaine reached around for the bottle of lube. Once his hand found the plastic bottle, he squirted a bit onto two of his fingers. "Just relax, okay babe?" Kurt nodded as Blaine's finger inched closer to his ass until he felt the younger boy's finger enter him. "How's it feel" Blaine looked with concern to Kurt. "It feels kind of weird, but good too."

"You can move it, Blaine." He then began to pump his digit in and out before slowly before adding a second. The concealed pain slowly deflated as it was slowly replaced with pleasure. Blaine pulled out and afterwards brought his dick up, poking Kurt's hole before penetrating him without warning. He watched Kurt's expression as he entered him and seeing the gasp escape from Kurt. "Are you okay?" Blaine stared him down as he awaited an answer. "Yeah, I'm fine; it's just a lot to take in." They both started laughing until Kurt felt Blaine begin to pull out, then push right back in. He continued to repeat this same motion. Kurt bit his bottom lip while Blaine pounded his ass. "Oh god… feels so good Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed it.

"You like that" Blaine asked huskily. All Kurt managed to say was "mmhhhmmm."

Just as Blaine had predicted, neither boy lasted much longer after that. He came inside Kurt as Kurt exploded onto his lower stomach. Blaine soon collapsed onto Kurt, pulling out and panting in ecstasy.

"I love you so much" the two looked at each other as they shared a passionate and heated kiss. Kurt crouched down to dab his tongue at the remaining cum on Blaine's abdomen. Kurt crawled back up to cuddle with Blaine for the rest of the night. Kurt reached down to grab a hold of a blanket to drape over them. The two boys fell asleep in each other's arms, with Kurt's head on Blaine's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nope, sorry still don't own Glee. Yeah, sad, I know!

**AN: ** Thanks **JD Smith** for the suggestion! Always helpful! So really sorry this chapters a little shorter, I just wanted to try to get another one out before I have to work tomorrow. I promise longer chapters in the future!

Please Review! (:

Kurt caught a glimpse of the sunlight through his eyes as he slowly began to open them early the next morning. He reached to the opposite side of the bed, expecting to find a sleeping Blaine; only to find a hand written note in his place.

_**Kurt,**_

_**Last night was absolutely incredible for me(: I'm so sorry I had to leave, but I figured it would be easier to do that then to have to explain to your dad why we were naked in your bed haha. Well call me later tonight if you get a chance. I'll seeya at school tomorrow!**_

_**Love, Blaine **_

Kurt ran the pad of his thumb over the crisp piece of paper.

'Love', he repeated with a smile spread across his face before hearing the door at the top of the staircase open. The next thing he heard was his dad's voice yelling for him.

"Kurt, you awake?" Kurt instantly sighed, sinking into the bed before giving an answer.

"Yeah, dad!"

"You wantin some breakfast," Burt asked.

"Yeah, um, eggs would be great!" Kurt attempted to process an answer to Burt's questions.

"Alright buddy," Burt's voice slowly faded away as he retreated back up the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, attempting to process scenes from the previous night.

He remembered the pain, and how it slowly deteriorated into pleasure. He felt a faint pain in his lower abdomen. Kurt then rolled over, almost falling off the bed until he swung his legs over to make contact with the floor. He stifled over to his dresser drawers where he pulled out and then worked himself into a pair of tight fitted yoga pants. Before turning to make his way to the bathroom, he also pulled out a turquoise V neck. Once in the bathroom, he continuously added various creams to his porcelain skin.

Burt continued to flip flop the eggs he had begun frying on the pan he had set upon the stove. He shot a look over to Kurt as he groggily entered the kitchen.

"Hey there, kiddo," the awkward silence hung in the air until Burt broke the silence with continuing small talk.

"Rough night," he asked, noticing the tired look in his eyes. He also noticed Kurt flinch after he spoke.

"I guess you could say that," Kurt replied in a husky, monotone voice.

Kurt kept his eyes closed till the sound of a plate being sat down in front of him broke through the darkness. The aroma of fresh eggs filled the air.

"mmmm" Kurt mumbled as he practically shoveled the bits into his mouth; he hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

As he finished up, he rose, leaving his clean plate in the sink.

"Thanks, dad," he offered as he headed back towards his bedroom.

Burt turned around, grabbing Kurt's arm before he even made it out of the kitchen.

"Kurt, you sure you're okay?" Kurt couldn't help but notice the concern in his father's eyes as he spoke.

"Dad, I'm fine, stop worrying so much," he said with a smile, raising a hand to pat his father's flannel covered back.

Burt chuckled, "yeah, I know, it's just that… you're my baby boy. Also, I'm your dad; it's my civil duty to worry about you."

Kurt left his dad in the kitchen and made his way for the door leading to his bedroom. Once in his room, he practically collapsed onto the bed. He then reached for his phone, hoping he had received a message or two while upstairs, but, no dice. Kurt let out a breath before scrolling down to the M's in his contact list and tapping the SEND button on Mercedes. He brought the phone up to his ear, listening to the repetitive dial tone, hoping that she would pick.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh of relief when he heard the cheery sound of his best friend's voice on the other line.

"Hey Kurt, what's my boy up to?" Mercedes' voice sounded so uplifting compared to Kurt's early morning husky voice.

"Ehh, nothing really, just recuperating after last night" Kurt said, not expecting her to know what he was talking about.

"Congratulations, baby, I heard you got you some!" Kurt's mouth hung open at his friend's comment.

"Wait, how do know about it?" She could hear the confusion in his voice and it just simply made her giggle.

"Boy, it's me; do you really have to ask?" She stated very matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right; good point," Kurt felt very defeated.

"Well," she waited for Kurt to indulge her with more details of the night before.

"Well what," and yet again, Kurt was confused.

"Well… how was it? Mercedes awaited an answer.

"Actually, it was fucking fantastic" Kurt's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson as he spoke.

"Woo, that's what I like to hear. Well good for you baby, you deserve it; Blaine is so good for!"

"Thanks 'Cedes, love you" Kurt loved having someone, besides Blaine, to talk to about this kind of stuff with.

"Love you too, so you can give me all the juicy details tomorrow at school; I'm gonna get off, talk to you later," she finished in a rush before hanging up the phone, not giving him a chance to reply.

Kurt stared up at the ceiling, watching the room spinning as he thought about Blaine. Getting to see his boyfriend tomorrow would surely make up for the fact that it would be a Monday and he would have to go to school. Oh well, it would definitely be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Glee ): but fingers crossed that I will by the next time I update!

**Spoilers: **nothing really, just a couple small details from mid season 2. Just thought I would put this to be safe.

A few weeks had passed since Blaine and Kurt's night together and Kurt was still playing the scene over and over in his head. The couple strutted down the hallway together and although they weren't even holding hands, they were still receiving dirty looks from others.

"Oh okay, I see; so the jocks and cheerleaders can practically fuck in the hallway, but if I wanna even get within 15 feet of my boyfriend, it's wrong,**" **Kurt turned to Blaine, a scolded looking flashing over his face.

Blaine massaged his shoulder, laughing at his boyfriends ranting; damn was he sexy when got mad.

"Calm down, babe; I know, people suck but who gives a shit about them."

As they neared a corner, Kurt felt a yank on his arm, being pulled to a secluded corner next the bathrooms.

"Kurt, listen, don't pay any attention to those assholes; if they want to stare, let them. All that matters is that I have you; I love you, Kurt."

Blaine loosely held both of Kurt's hands in his as he spoke. Kurt's smile gleamed even in the shadows of the corner. Kurt leaned in to connect his lips with Blaine's when he suddenly felt his breakfast coming back up.

The soothing motion of Blaine's hand rubbing Kurt's back was the only thing keeping him calm as he hovered over the porcelain bowl.

"Shhh, it's okay," Blaine continued to soothe into Kurt's ear as he listened to his muffled whimpers.

As Kurt finished up he felt an annoying burning sensation in his nose. He began to rock back up to his feet as he was enveloped into Blaine's arms.

Blaine then drew back to look at Kurt, "Hey, you okay?" his fingers ran up Kurt's arm to the small of his back. He could tell that something was wrong but knew Kurt was trying his best not to show it, he was too proud.

"I'm fine, really!" he finished with a smile after receiving a skeptical look from the younger boy. Blaine couldn't help but be concerned for him but decided to just brush it off for now, besides, he would bug him about it later.

"Aright, if you say so, well, I'm gonna be late for Brit. Lit so I'm gonna head off, I'll see you at lunch. I'll meet you at your locker in a bit."

The two leaned in for a kiss and walked through the doorway, walking opposite ways as they entered the main hallway.

The lunch bell rang, breaking Kurt out of his concentration. He had been floating through his classes since he saw Blaine earlier that morning. He picked up his bag, making his way out the door and maneuvering through the hallways to his locker where a very lonely looking Blaine was leaned against his locker, awaiting his company.

"Hey, you" Blaine said with a bright smile.

"Well, hello there," Kurt quirked while he entered his lockers combination.

"Feeling any better?" He questioned Kurt, hoping for a cheery answer.

"Actually, yeah,"

Blaine made I contact with him "good, I'm really glad, Kurt"

Kurt gathered and rearranged some things in his locker when he heard Blaine speak up, "ready to go?"

Blaine held his hand out, lingering in the air, waiting to be joined by Kurt.

"Yep," Kurt smiled, hand linking with Blaine's, fingers fitting perfectly with one another, as if they were meant to be that way.

Although Kurt could see, out of the corner of his eye, people gawking at them, he didn't care. Blaine was right, it honestly didn't matter what those assholes thought; they were in love, and he didn't care who was watching. Kurt felt at the top of the world, as if he could conquer anyone. Blaine made him feel happier than anyone ever had. Meeting and falling in love with Blaine was worth all the bullying and crap he had to endure day in and day out. Even though he still gets crap from ignorant, narrow minded people, at least he now has someone to go through it with.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, taking in the beauty of his face and wondering how the heck he could have been so lucky to have found Kurt. Every day he felt the urge to track down Karofvsky, to shake his hand and thank him for forcing Kurt out of McKinley and towards him. He felt like he was the happiest person alive when he was with Kurt. It was already looking up to be a good year. He squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the boy.

Once they reached the lunch room, they found a couple of open seats next to their regular group of friends. Everyone was in there normal seating arrangement; Mike next to Tina, Tina next to Mercedes, Rachel next to Finn, Artie next to Puck, and Quinn seated just a couple seats away from Finn, scowling at him as he and Rachel cuddled closer and closer.

The two boys felt pretty lucky to have such a good group of friends that could be supportive and understanding, I mean, they fought all the time but when you push past all of the drama, they really were like a family. The group departed once the bell chimed in again, ending their time together. Everyone said their goodbyes and went on to their last classes. Kurt had offered a good bye to Blaine with a peck on the cheek as they went separate ways.

Surprisingly enough, it had actual been a pretty damn good day, aside from the dilemma in the bathroom and the remainder of the day was looking to keep his expectations. Well, that was at least till Kurt felt his lunch creeping back up as it churned in his stomach. Yeah, this was REALLY gonna be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Glee**

**AN: **Texts in _italics_ are from _Kurt_and texts in **bold **are from **Blaine**

So so sorry it took me a few days to put this up! I just couldn't think of where to go with this chapter, but ive got the next few chapters already planned out so I should be able to get those up fairly quickly(: So right now Kurt is at about 6 weeks. Sorry about the time jump but I wanted the story to be somewhat accurate. Anyway, ill shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!

P.S. : Reviews = love!

"Dad, seriously; I'm fine!" Kurt struggled to convince his dad how he really didn't need to go to the doctor's office.

Burt stared him down with narrowing eyes, "Kurt, you've practically spent the past week and a half in the bathroom sitting next to the toilet," He argued.

Defeated, Kurt rolled his eyes before giving in with a, "fine."

"Glad you see it my way," Burt gloated with a smirk forming on his lips.

He glanced at the clock on the oven; there was only half an hour till Kurt had to officially be at school and at least another hour or two before Burt had to head for work.

"Well, we get go ahead and head out; I'll just go ahead and drop you off at school afterwards, it shouldn't take too terribly long.

Kurt opened the passenger door of his dad's truck once they had pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. He had an uneasy feeling in his lower abdomen, a shooting pain, but decided to ignore it until the exam started. The two then made their way to the front door to the office. Kurt walked side by side with his dad as they made the long haul across the parking lot, it made him feel safer, like there was no reason to worry. Kurt stepped inside the small space of the waiting room as the odd smell blew onto his face. There was only one other person in the room besides the two of them. Kurt strolled over to take a seat while his dad checked him in.

Kurt pulled out his phone, his fingers grazing the buttons as he searched the contact list for Blaine's name. Just before Kurt could press the SEND button, he received a message. Saving his previous message, he went back to check the new message; it was Blaine Damn, that boy was good.

**B: Hey kurt(: hows the doctors visit going?**

_K: It hasn't started yet, ill text you how it goes after it. So…um yeah. Are you psychic or something? Seriously._

**B: Lol what do you mean?**

_K: well… I mean that about… a second before you texted me. I was about to text you!_

**B: I'm just that good (;**

_K: you bet you are hehe ;D_

"Hummel?" Kurt looked up from his phone, hearing the nurse chime in and before making his way to greet her; he replied a quick message to Blaine, jamming his phone in his back pocket after doing so.

_K: hey sorry I gotta go. Ill text you afterwards 3 _

Kurt stepped onto the small scale as the nurse weighed him, taking notes down on a chart after each procedure.

"Okay, just follow me back here and we can continue the examination." Kurt and his father trailed behind the shorter, blonde woman.

Once entering the small fluorescent, which the nurse had led them into, Kurt wandered over and sat on the bed, the tissue paper crinkling as he adjusted his seating. A cold chill ran over him after the nurse pulled back, undoing the blood pressure cuff which she had put around her wrist.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily," she said with a smile, exiting the room.

While waiting for the doctor, Kurt and Burt didn't speak, only softly smiling at each other. Kurt watched the door knob, waiting for a sign that the doctor hadn't forgotten about them. After glancing away momentarily, Kurt could hear the click of the door opening. In walked a tall, lean woman, probably in her early 30's, with light brown hair and wearing fuchsia lipstick.

"Mr. Hummel," she smiled brightly as she spoke, "how are you today?"

"Fine, I suppose," Kurt's face didn't change.

"Good, good," she shimmied out a packet of papers from the folder in her left hand, placing them upon her own clipboard, and studying them before she said another word.

"So Kurt, how are you feeling?" She took a seat on the small stool next to the bed, setting her folded hands in her lap.

"I've been throwing up a lot for about a week and a half now, usually in the mornings or a little later in the evening; and also, I've been feeling really tired throughout the whole day."

"Kurt if I had to, id say you were pregnant," Dr. Heayth ended her awkward statement with a chuckle; which slowly faded away as the two of them caught a glimpse of the horrified expression on Burt's face.

"Dad, what is it? What's wrong?" Kurt shuffled over to stand next to his father, grabbing his hand.

"Oh, god, I don't know, I'm sorry Kurt, so sorry." He hung his head, staring at his shoes, as if about to cry; although Kurt knew he never would, he was too proud.

Kurt began to plead, "Dad, please, what are you talking about?"

Burt pointed to the bed where Kurt had originally sat. "Kurt, sit down, please."

"You've heard the stories of where men have actually been able to carry a baby, and the chances of a man being able to do so, correct?

"Um, yeah, but it's a very, very slim chance…., " Kurt's eyes widened.

"Yeah, well, you have always been one to beat the odds," A look of complete shock overtook Kurt's face.

"When you were born, there were some stories on the news about a couple of men in the UK who had become pregnant and they were saying that after the stories had aired, there had been quite a few people getting tested to check if they had the gene." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"So, a few days after you were born, your mother brought up that she would like for you to get tested for the gene. Honestly, I really didn't want to but your mother, being the persistent and caring person she is, pushed that we go take you."

"And, we took you and they told us you, in fact, did. Your mom always wanted to tell you, but didn't want to, I didn't want you to make you feel different or weird or like you couldn't be just like every other boy. And when you told me you were gay, I still didn't tell you because I figured you already felt different enough, that I didn't want to add to it."

Kurt watched as a stray tear ran down the side of his father's face before he reached over to grab his hand in his. All of Kurt's life, his dad had made him feel safe and loved. After his mom died, when he told him he was gay. His dad was always there for him. Burt had comforted Kurt and tried to be the strong one in any situation, and now it was time for Kurt to return the favor.

"Dad, look at me; it's okay, I understand why you didn't tell me, and although I think you should've, it's going to be okay, I love you daddy."

The two then shared a tight hug with one another, breaking apart as Dr. Heayth strolled back into the room, even though neither of them had even noticed him leave.

Trailing behind her was what looked to be an ultrasound machine.

"I figured we should just go ahead and settle this if that's okay with the two of you." She softly chuckled, looking between the two of them until they both nodded simultaneously. The three gently smiled at each other.

She pulled the cart next to the bed, and then adjusted the back of the bed so Kurt could slightly sit up.

"Okay Kurt" she began, "if you could just lay down on the bed for me."

Kurt couldn't help but feel very nervous as he strolled over to and climbed onto the bed, but he also felt a little excited; to see whether or not he was actually pregnant, and that his father had finally told him.

"If you could lift up your shirt for me" Kurt obeyed, looking at her as if for reassurance, "this is gonna be a little cold.

Kurt winced as she slid the device around on his stomach with her right and reaching to turn on the monitor with her left.

The sound of a tiny heartbeat filled the room, echoing. No one dared to say a single word for at least a good 2 or 3 minutes.

Kurt parted his lips to speak, only to quietly laugh before saying, "dad, I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own glee

**AN:** Sooner or later, ill be putting a poll up on my page to pick names and whether the baby should be a boy or a girl. So try to watch for that! (: enjoy!

Kurt turned his phone around in his hand as he lied face down on his bed. He had Blaine's number pulled up on the phone's screen, but had yet to press the **CALL **button. Kurt would call him eventually; he was just taking his sweet, sweet time. He wanted to call Blaine, he really did; he wanted him to know about the whole situation so he could have someone to go through this with. Kurt just didn't know how to exactly tell him without sounding fucking crazy. He knew Blaine would be happy for him and that he'd support him; but he also knew that Blaine wouldn't know how to take it, but could he blame him? It's not exactly the news every man expects to be sprung on him by his boyfriend. Without giving it a second thought, Kurt's thumb tapped the **CALL** button. He listened to the dial tone as he waited for Blaine to pick up. The third tone was cut short by a familiar voice on the opposite end.

"Hey Kurt," Kurt could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice. Kurt then found himself smiling as well.

"Nothing really, slept in a little, hoping I could maybe get to see you today." Kurt loved how innocent Blaine was trying to seem.

"Well what do you know, I was just thinking the same thing" Kurt said very playfully; just as he spoke, heard the doorbell faintly in the distance, followed by a rap at the door.

"Hold on just a sec" Kurt crawled off the bed, making his way across the room, "there's someone at the door."

"Alright" Blaine giggled quietly as he waited for Kurt to return.

Kurt jogged up the stairs into the living room, to the front door; behind the door stood Blaine.

He was wearing a black, short sleeved; which deliciously hugged his muscular arms. He was also sporting a pair of red skinny jeans, one of his signature bowties, and a pair of his nice black shoes (Kurt's personal favorites.) Blaine hung up his phone before sliding the device into his back pocket, then taking a single step forward. Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist, which was followed by Kurt bringing his arms up to lightly curl around Blaine's neck. Blaine then proceeded to slide his tongue slowly into Kurt's mouth. Blaine pulled Kurt in closer to get better access to his mouth. Blaine began to deepen the kiss even more when he felt Kurt pull away.

"What's wrong, babe?" he held the side of Kurt's face gently.

"I- Blaine- I really need to tell you something." His eyes were glued to his shoes as he spoke.

Blaine lifted up Kurt's chin so his eyes would make contact with his own.

"Sweet heart, you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Kurt began dragging Blaine down to his room without warning. The two stood in front of Kurt's bed before simultaneously lowering onto the bed; Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee for extra reassurance.

"Blaine…" Kurt began, trying to form the right words, "When I went to the doctor on Friday, I found out some- well – some pretty shocking news."

Blaine seemed to be getting impatient "Well, what is it Kurt? Tell me."

"Blaine, I- I'm pregnant" Blaine didn't move or say a word, and before he went to open his mouth, Kurt would've sworn that Blaine had stopped breathing. A million thoughts were racing through Kurt's mind. 'What if he leaves?' 'What if he can't bear to look at me anymore?', 'What if he hates me?' Every single thought that was racking Kurt's brain quickly dissolved as a pair of arms wrapped around his upper half and he saw the smile on Blaine's face.

"Really?" Blaine stuttered as he spoke, feeling a joyous tear stroll down his cheek.

Kurt's eyes were locked on Blaine's as he answered "y-yeah." He sniffled in between silences between the two of them.

Blaine slowly lifted up Kurt's shirt, Kurt's eyes following his hand as he did so. He continued to reach in to place a hand on Kurt's currently flat stomach.

"You- are going to looking so fucking adorable pregnant." Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's comment.

"Oh, thaaank you, I'm flattered." They both giggled at one another.

"Don't mention it" Blaine said with a wink; boy, 'he was quite a stud' Kurt thought to himself.

"I'll try not to," the two couldn't help but laugh at one another.

Kurt then realized that Blaine's hand still rested on his stomach and his shirt was lifted up only when he felt Blaine's fingers move to tickle his stomach. Kurt the used his arms to prop himself up so he could look into his eyes. A look of pure confusion slowly ran onto Blaine's face as he moved to sit up next to him. Kurt followed Blaine's actions.

"I-I was just wondering" Kurt began, trying to find the right words, "Whenever I start to - well, you know, get b-bigger, are you gonna want to be….. Intimate with me?"

"Sweetie, you worry too much" Blaine grasped either side of his boyfriend's face " No matter what the hell you look like, I'm going to wanna touch you," he slowly went to place a hand on Kurt's thigh, "and kiss you," he leaned in to press his own lips to Kurt's for a soft kiss. Blaine moved so he was straddling Kurt's lap, "and make love to you" he grinded his dick against Kurt's, feeling the friction between them.

Kurt smiled as he pushed Blaine back into his original spot "yeah, you say that nooooow, but just wait and you'll see!"

"Well I am SO going to prove you wrong!" Blaine had a devious smile on his face.

"Oh really, and how exactly do you propose to do that?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine's eyes squinted, the corners of his mouth turning up "Well I have this theory, that the bigger you'll get, the hornier you'll start to get.

Kurt looked horrified, sticking a lip out as he pouted, "I'm going to look like a whale!"

"You're going to be FINE baby, stop worrying yourself" Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, holding him close as he rubbed his back soothingly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee ):

**AN: ** Thought I'd give you a little smut to make up for there being no Glee. Yeah, I know it's short, but I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow .

Blaine emerged from the bottom of the stairs after getting the two of them some breakfast. After setting down the tray of food he approached Kurt who was writhing on the floor, attempting to button his black skinny jeans as he made soft mumbles and moans.

"Having some trouble?" Kurt didn't even bother to look up as he rocked on the floor, breathing 'shit'

repeatedly under his breath through gritted teeth.

"Well if you must know, I can't – get on – these- FUCKING- pants!" Kurt practically screamed.

Kurt was a little over two months pregnant and wasn't showing quite yet but he had been complaining a lot lately about bloating and how he was pissed that nothing was fitting anymore.

Blaine knelt down beside Kurt as he received a quizzical look.

"Here,"Blaine brought anxious fingers to the opening of Kurt's jeans.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief until his breath hitched as he felt the material gradually inching down his thighs.

"Blaine, what are you-?" Blaine placed a finger to Kurt's lips, giving him a chance to explain.

"Shhh, it's okay," he soothed, reassuring him. Kurt lifted his arms over his head, giving Blaine better access. He slid his hands under the soft cloth covering Kurt's torso, his palms gliding against Kurt's porcelain skin.

Blaine tucked his face into the nape of Kurt's neck then migrating up to his ear to whisper so he could hear.

"Let me take care of you," Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath in his ear, making his cock twitch.

"Sweetie what's gotten into you all of a sudden," Kurt was loving the attention, and definitely the confidence with every gentle touch from the boy on top of him.

"I don't know, it's just that, when I think of you, your belly stretched out with our child, something that's a piece of you and me, it just makes me want you so bad. Kurt then lunged in, capturing Blaine's lips into a kiss.

Kurt lied on the floor of his bedroom, the light beginning to peek through the closed blinds. His legs were spread, completely vulnerable to Blaine's hungry eyes. Kurt had helped him remove his skinny jeans and purple dress shirt so all that was left was Blaine's tight boxer briefs which carefully hugged the outline of his cock. It was then that he had noticed Kurt biting his lip whilst his eyes were fixated on Blaine.

He tiptoed till he stood, towering over Kurt.

"See something you like?" Kurt saw the smile plastered on Blaine's face and reached up, grabbing the waistband of Blaine's underwear and gave them a tug.

He stepped out of the underwear, lowering to the ground, sliding in between Kurt's open legs.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's tousled curls, bringing them closer together.

Blaine spun around, grabbing the bottle of lube which he had conveniently set there earlier and squirted some on his finger before entering a single digit into Kurt without warning; receiving him a yelp.

"Baby, you're so tight, we're going to have to start loosening you up more often if you're gonna have that baby" he said with a wink.

Blaine took a good five or so minutes prepping Kurt, pumping in and out of his ass.

"Blaine, please, stop being such a fucking tease" Kurt pleaded once he noticed that Blaine was just messing around and not even moving his fingers any longer.

"Oh, a little impatient are we?" He said playfully.

"No, no, not impatient just … well horny, I guess would be the better word." Blaine had to laugh at his boyfriend at that point.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were good and ready."

Blaine moved his cock to Kurt's entrance, waiting for Kurt's approval.

"You ready?"

"Mmmhhmm" Kurt smiled.

Blaine then entered Kurt, moaning at the contact between the two.

Somehow, on the fifth or sixth thrust, Blaine managed to find Kurt's prostate. It was pretty easy to tell when he had found it by hearing Kurt's scream of pleasure.

"Cha-ching!" Blaine couldn't help but add his comment, even if it cost him a glare from Kurt.

"Oh, god, B-Blaine again, please"

"How's it feel, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Ohhh, so good!"

Blaine hit Kurt's prostate again, sending him into a frenzy.

"Blaine if you do that again, I really don't know how much longer I'm going to-"

Kurt was cut off by the high he was getting off his orgasm as his seed splashed onto Blaine's chest.

Blaine followed, after hearing Kurt's yelp when he came.

"Amazing" the two said simultaneously, even though it was the only thing they could manage to say.


End file.
